As is well known, a very important aspect of the cosmetic industry is the preparation and distribution of color-imparting products such as lipsticks. Lipsticks, like numerous other cosmetic products, are relatively soft and somewhat fragile. The marking core of the completed lipstick or "lipstick bullet", as it is known throughout the industry, is inserted into a cup. The cup is usually retractably mounted within the lipstick case. With respect to the overall length of the lipstick bullet, conventional lipstick cups are relatively short and, accordingly, do not protect the exposed useable portion of the lipstick bullet.
It has been proposed in Ray U.S. Pat. No. 2,344,060 to protect the exposed portion of a lipstick bullet with an outer sheath, which circumferentially surrounds the bullet. One end of the sheath is affixed to a casing, while the other end of the sheath is shaped such that lipstick can be extruded therethrough and applied to the lips of the user. Because the sheath is made from either a translucent or transparent plastic or from metal, it is incapable of functioning as a color indicator. Also, due to its relatively hard or rigid construction, the sheath could scratch the lips of the user or otherwise provide an uncomfortable "feel" to the user.